


Multi-Tasking

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers Really Gets The Modern World, Tony Stark Is A Tech God, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark may have invented Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Tasking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/430541.html?thread=68888781#t68888781) \- Marvel (any), Steve/Tony, Twitter.

Tony Stark loved social media. A lot. He also loved speed. A lot. Twitter was basically made for him. 

It also may have been made by him. Steve was never quite sure about half of Tony's rampant patter and jargon when he decided to get wound up and going, but at one point he was almost certain he heard Tony say he'd invented Twitter.

It was certain believable.

Particularly when Steve checked his Twitter feed (yes, he had one, it was like getting little personal telegrams, which he actually found rather nice) and found Tony had been Tweeting during battle.

_TonyStarkIAmIronMan @Hawkeye 12:31 March 13  
Your left, Birdbrain._

_TonyStarkIAmIronMan @Hawkeye 12:32 March 13  
Your OTHER left!_

_TonyStarkIAmIronMan @TonyStarkIAmIronMan 12:32 March 13  
Blew up the Doombot myself. I rule!_

_Hawkeye @TonyStarkIAmIronMan 12:33 March 13  
I had it!_

_TonyStarkIAmIronMan @Hawkeye 12:33 March 13  
Suuuuure._

_TonyStarkIAmIronMan @CityOfNewYork 12:35 March 13  
Doombots are off Broadway, New York. Please mind the robot debris - they're pointy._

_Hawkeye @TonyStarkIAmIronMan 12:37 March 13  
Cap is going to kick your shiny metal ass when he sees this._

\--

"When I saw all those ads about how it was dangerous to text and drive, I'm pretty sure it means it's also very dangerous to text and fly," Steve said, blocking the end of Tony's disassembly ramp.

Tony paused for a second as the last bit of armor came off, and grinned suddenly.

"So, Captain America is one of my followers? I'm so Tweeting that. JARVIS, if you please."

"Tweeted, sir."

Steve's lips twitched as he tried to hold back a smile. 

"You have your AI Tweet for you?"

"I fly safe," Tony said, taking the extra step to close the gap between them with a brief kiss that held a lot of heated promise. "All things considered."

Steve responded in kind, his hands roaming down Tony's back before pausing.

"Tell me you're not going to Tweet this."

"JARVIS, tell my faithful minions I'm taking a well-deserved break and then let the feed go dark for the night."

"Of course, sir."

Tony leaned into Steve's hands and tilted his head up for another kiss. Even ten thousand characters couldn't possibly encompass what Steve wanted to say as he kissed Tony back.


End file.
